Terri Runnels
Terri Runnels is a former wrestling manager/part-time wrestler notably employed with World Championship Wrestling and the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment from the mid-90s to the early 2000s. She hails from Palatka, Florida. 'Background' While working as a makeup artist on CNN, Terri also worked weekends as a makeup artist for Jim Crockett Promotions. When the company was purchased by Ted Turner and renamed WCW, Terri was brought into the company as a manager. 'WCW' Terri made her WCW debut under the name Alexandra York, where she managed the York Foundation, a stable of wrestlers all with finance-themed gimmicks. She would remain with WCW for two years before leaving. 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' In 1996, Terri would debut in the then-World Wrestling Federation as Marlena, the manager/valet of the controversial Superstar Goldust. She was his "director", known for her gold dresses and her cigar smoking. While Goldust feuded with Triple H, Terri found herself a victim at the hands of Triple H's new manager Chyna. Goldust would then enter a feud with Brian Pillman over Marlena. As part of the angle, Pillman would win Terri's services and give Goldust a photograph of Marlena tied down in a bed. Unfortunately, this storyline would be ended abruptly as Brian Pillman would die. In 1997, Marlena and Goldust would win a Slammy for Best Couple Terri Runnels would re-emerge in the WWF in 1998 as the manager of Val Venis. She claimed to be pregnant by him, but Val Venis dumped her. She would then form with Jacqueline to form the Pretty Mean Sisters, or PMS. They would form an alliance with D'Lo Brown and Mark Henry. January 1999 would see Terri claim she had a miscarriage after a ring accident with D'Lo Brown. D'Lo would find out that Terri had, in fact, never been pregnant. In the summer, they would gain a new client by the name of Meat. The controversial alliance would only last two months. Late 1999 would see Terri hold an invitational tournament for her services. The Hardy Boyz would win the tournament; however, she would disappear after being powerbombed through a table by Bubba Ray Dudley. She returned and turned on the Hardyz, teaming instead with their rivals Edge and Christian. Edge would grow tired of Terri and get rid of her. She would slap Edge for his disrespect and Edge would in turn spear her. Terri then began 2000 by feuding with The Kat. They would meet at WrestleMania 2000 in a catfight, officiated by Val Venis. Thanks to a lot of cheating, Terri would win the match, but be stripped for her efforts. Their feud would carry on until SummerSlam, when The Kat defeated Terri in a Stinkface match. Terri would soon become the on-screen girlfriend of Perry Saturn, who had debuted as part of the Radicalz alliance. Their relationship would last until Perry -- in a bad mental state due to too many shots to the head -- opted to leave her for Moppy, a mop that Terri ended up feeding to a woodchipper. In late-2001, Terri would replace Trish Stratus as the host of WWE Excess, ''and briefly feuded with the Canadian Diva. In 2002. ,she would also become Hardcore Champion, defeating Stevie Richards. He would immediately pin her and take back the title, under the 24/7 rule. In 2004, Terri would ask for and be granted her relase from WWE. 'Other Names in Pro Wrestling' *Marlena *Alexandra York 'Signatures and Finishers' *Diving Crossbody *Frankensteiner *Bronco Buster *Low Blow *Standing Hair Pull 'Wrestlers Managed''' *Goldust *Matt Hardy *Jeff Hardy *Edge *Christian *Brian Pillman *D'Lo Brown *Val Venis *Meat *Chris Benoit *Eddie Guerrero *Perry Saturn *Raven *Dean Malenko *Michael Wallstreet *Terrence Taylor *Richard Morton *Thomas Rich *Mr. Hughes Category:Jim Crockett Promotions Category:WCW Category:The York Foundation Category:WWF Category:WWE Category:PMS Category:Hardcore Champion Category:Divas